<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Case Of Micah. by wilbur_is_brain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179931">The Missing Case Of Micah.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain'>wilbur_is_brain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, M/M, Slow Burn, Small Romances, Supernatural AU - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Etheria Academy is where all the sealed supernatural humanoids remain, Glimmer is trying to discover the mystery of her father and mother being a young orphan. Will she succeed with her mystery to learn the possibly harsh truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Kyle (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (Side)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before people ask what creature is who: </p><p>Adora as a ghost (died from choking on a chip)</p><p>Catra as a wolf </p><p>Glimmer as a witch</p><p>Bow as a vampire</p><p>Kyle as a witch</p><p>Lonnie as a witch</p><p>Entrapta as a witch (professor at etheria academy)</p><p>Starla as a ghost (died from an accident)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow huffed sitting down in class that morning with a groan, “why do they make me walk out in the damn sunlight..” He muttered looking at the blonde boy next to him who was focused in a spell book of some type lightly nudging with a smile, “Hi kyle.” He whispered Kyle looking up, “Hey bow. Is glimmer doing okay? I haven’t seen her all day.”</p><p>Bow shrugged, “She’s still hooked on whatever mystery holds today, I wanted to help but my dad’s made me go.” He sighed rubbing his eyes, Kyle looked up- “Bow..do you ever wonder what it’s like in the outside world? None of us have ever seen the outside world. No creature has ever seen the outside world even..” Kyle closed his book, arms crossed.</p><p>“I do..i wonder all the time..” Bow huffed once Professor Entrapta came in, Class started and all that the two males were not paying attention at all.</p><p>---</p><p>Class ended around noon, Glimmer walked towards adora and Bow with a huff brushing her short pink hair back- “Hey you guys...Wanna go to the library with me?” Bow nods with a soft smile, “Sure why not?” Once they reached the library Glimmer swung the door open and Adora walked in waving at an orange haired female who was organizing the books- “Hey starla!” the ghost girl looked up with a very bubbly expression. “Hi adora!”</p><p>Adora smiled sitting down at a table where they met eyes with a dark skinned female who had little freckles all over her face light hazel eyes she did frown and lose her focus when she noticed the three staring at her. “What?” she sounded pissed off shutting her book. “Oh hey lonnie,” Bow laughed nervously, “Sorry we didn’t mean to stare, we just- were surprised to see you here is all.”</p><p>“Oh, alright.” She shrugged, continuing to read her book as Glimmer huffed, brushing her hair back, “So I'm gonna study some magic so.” She got up grabbing some magic spellbooks.</p><p>---</p><p>Getting ready for bed that night in the dorm, Kyle closed his curtains sighing softly he changed back into his pajamas sitting on his bed and opening his spell book holding a photo of his mother with a smile. “Don’t worry mom. I’ll make you proud, I promise!” He grinned to himself giggling softly. Soon enough he was about to head to bed but- he couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning he groaned brushing his light blonde hair back.</p><p>He got out of bed sneaking out to Bow’s dorm, guessing he just needed to well, stay close to a friend. Kyle knocked lightly on the door- “bow..?” he whispered, opening the door gently to see the male sitting on the bed about to go to sleep. “Oh hey kyle..aren’t you supposed to be asleep by now?” Kyle shook his head. “I can’t be sure why but I feel like there’s..something on my mind and I don't know what…” He sighed, “Maybe it’s just because in magic..i feel weak and pathetic. So..can i stay the night with you?”</p><p>Bow hugged him close nodding, “Sure just know you're not weak, you’re strong magic wise and mentally. You help so many people through hard times and you should be very damn proud of it.” He smiled softly, turning off his lamp and laying down in bed still holding Kyle who was flustered. “Now c’mon..let's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>Kyle nods the two boys fell asleep together holding onto one another.</p><p>---</p><p>In the other dorm Catra huffed looking through her bookshelf muttering, “I can’t believe sparkles never organized her books..” Just like Kyle, she stayed the night at a friend’s, glimmer came back from the cafeteria with some snacks, mostly chips, handing a bag to Catra, “Here.. what are you looking for?”</p><p>“This stupid book Lonnie needed for dark magic, i just need to see if you even have anything good in here.” Catra huffed Glimmer looking unamused- “I don’t study dark magic, go ask Kyle or something.” Catra crossed her arms- “I’m not asking that idiot for shit. Besides he sucks at magic no joke.” She sat on the bed knocking over a book on a specific open page.</p><p>Tilting her head, Glimmer picked it up, her eyes widening at what she had read, “Catra, I have a question.”<br/>“Hm?”</p><p>“Who is shadow weaver?”</p><p>Catra immediately stood up, “why are you asking sparkles?”</p><p>“She..She trained my dad in magic..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mystery Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night search baby</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra looked up, eyes widened slightly- “I..oh god. Her-” She growled a bit clenching her fist,, Glimmer sat next to Catra on the bed. “Catra. Who is she? Why does it seem like you have something against her?” Catra sighed scrunching her nose, “She was some dark witch who used to taunt me when i was little for being a DAMN orphan!” with a huff Glimmer pat her back- “calm down calm down!” The girl’s ears went flat with a whine.</p><p>“Relax. I’m sorry for bringing her up. I didn't know she was such a touchy subject.” Catra shook her head sighing softly, “What? No it's fine just hearing her name makes me angry. But, in matters of your dad. Micah right? I don’t know.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Damn..” Glimmer mutters under her breath shutting the book, “I’ll keep looking with the others? Do you wanna help maybe?” Catra nods with another shrug- “Sure why not, i got nothing else to do anyway.” She smiled a little, “But first we need to wait till classes are over, they're gonna start soon.”</p><p>“Right. Then we’ll look after class.”</p><p>---</p><p>Class ended soon enough, Kyle going with Lonnie who used her magic to make a little flame in her hand smiling softly to herself leaning back against the wall while Kyle was looking through his spell book mumbling the word,</p><p>“Anura?” Pointing a finger at a random student he accidentally turned them into a frog with a small poof sound, Looking down at the now frog mumbling. “I’m sorry..” Lonnie huffed making him stand up, “Kyle, you need to be more careful when using spells.” She groaned as the boy nodded, he noticed glimmer run up to him with Catra following behind her.</p><p>“Kyle! Listen, dude..i need your help tonight with Bow..” the boy nods clearly confused- “al..alright? Where do you want me to meet you?”she crossed her arms huffing, “The woods.” Lonnie immediately looked up- “woah woah not so fast! I’m going with you guys, I am not letting you guys get hurt because of some..creatures out there.”</p><p>Kyle nodded again, “Since she’s a little stubborn we’ll have to let her go with us.” Lonnie nudged him with an amused expression. “Rude.” Catra groaned- “Fineee this..girl can stay with us.” The two girls gave each other death stares very very angry with one another. Glimmer laughed nervously dragging Catra away.</p><p>---</p><p>Night came around so it was just Kyle and Bow, alone. Waiting for the girls to arrive. Sitting next to each other near a lake, Kyle looked over at Bow- “It’s really pretty out here tonight don’t you think?” Bow nods making Kyle face him lifting his chin up- “But i think you're prettier.” He teased causing Kyle’s face to heat up all red pulling away immediately.</p><p>He laughed softly, “Awe did I make you flustered?” Kyle nods, hiding his face away with his hands, letting out a little squeak sound Bow sighing- “I’m sorry I was just messing around with you.” He ruffled his blonde hair gently standing up once all three girls finally arrived with flashlights.</p><p>“Sorry were late..you ready to start looking around?” Adora asked the others simply nodding their heads.</p><p>---</p><p>After a whole night of exploring the gang went back to Bow’s dorm dropping all what they found on the bed, Catra picking up a small purple crystal she spotted-</p><p>“Huh..this looks...familiar..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting A Extra Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y'know vibes and gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra huffed looking up at the others, especially glimmer. “Oi, you're a witch right? Do you know what kind of magic gem this is?” She held it to her face, Glimmer lightly taking it analyzing it. Shaking her head, “I’m sorry but i’ve never seen this gem before.” she sighed looking over at Lonnie. “What about you? You're a witch too. You probably know more about this then me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lonnie took the gem, quickly looking at it. “It’s an amethyst gem, it helps regenerate dark magic for those who use or train in dark magic. I used to train in dark magic but I paid a horrible price for it.” She moved up her sleeve to reveal a huge scar, “I usually now train in basic magic so i won’t get hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait..” Glimmer looked up, “Didn’t Shadow Weaver use dark magic?” Catra nods- “So this means that..She probably trained your dad in dark magic?” Bow nodded leaning back. “Man. This is deeper than we thought. Who knows? What if we actually find your dad!” He cheered, hugging Glimmer who smiled slightly. “Thanks for the enlightenment bow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the gang decided to have a sleepover. Bow was sleeping on the floor laying next to Kyle, Adora was up in the air while Catra and Glimmer shared a bed, Lonnie sitting in a bean bag chair. Kyle shifted slightly, rubbing his eyes looking over at bow, “are you able to sleep?” Bow shook his head mumbling- “No. i can’t sleep at all.” he sighed turning over towards Kyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you sleep?” Bow asked, intertwining his hand with Kyle’s smiling slightly. The boy sighed, “I don’t know...there's just a lot on my mind about..everything. Shadow Weaver, Glimmer’s dad..I guess because i’ve never had to go through something like this i wonder how Glimmer is feeling about all this..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow sighed, “I see..” he gave Kyle’s forehead a little smooch Kyle’s face growing a deep red with a squeak. “O-Oh…” He muttered, bow looked somewhat embarrassed, “Oh I'm sorry, did you not like that?” Kyle shook his head, “No no i was just- surprised.” He mutters holding onto Bow tightly, “lets try and sleep..don't let me go okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning finally rolled around, Glimmer sat up in bed kissing Catra’s forehead softly with a giggle as she shifted in bed with a groan waking up. “Sparkles what time is it?” Glimmer shrugged- “I have no clue i just woke up as well.” She yawned softly Catra hugging her from behind-  “Well I wanna go back to sleep.” She pouted. Adora was wide awake yawning, standing on the ground. (Yes she's a ghost but she has feet)  “Jeez, is it the weekend already?” Glimmer nods sighing- “I guess with our gems we can go to professor entrapta?” Catra shook her head, “Sparkles no. I love you but no we are NOT telling anyone else about this.” Kyle sighed- “Yeah i agree it could be risky especially considering we can ALL get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lonnie snapped her fingers immediately getting an idea, “I know somebody who can help us! You guys know who Rogelio is right?” She asked Adora nodding- “the tall dude with some lizard like features? Yeah, What about him?” Lonnie smiled a bit, “He can help us! He studies a lot about the history of dark magic so maybe this could help us closer to what she was teaching him exactly to truly uncover the real story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah he definitely seems like a help! Where does he usually go?” Bow asked, Lonnie thought for a moment- “He’s usually in the library or in the cafeteria he's especially busy in the library on the weekends, so since it's a weekend we can try and talk to rogelio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle sat up dusting himself off- “Yeah that's the plan. However we’d have to wait till a little later he’s usually in the library by noon.” Lonnie nods leaning against the wall, “Mhm.” she made a little flame in her hand kyle smiling slightly still holding hands with Bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they really getting close to solving this mystery?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rogelio The Lizard Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if your wondering what kind of supernatural creature Rogelio is, hes a Reptilian humanoid ( half lizard half man basically)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heading to the library Catra sat down in front of Rogelio, he looked fairly human kinda like Lonnie but with a few spots of scales, yellowish eyes and a tail looking up with a confused grumble. “Hey rogelio. Look man, we need your help. This is serious..Do you know anything about somebody named Shadow Weaver or Micah?” Rogelio thought for a moment nodding. Glimmer looked up immediately- “Can you tell us anything about her?” She asked, Rogelio signing, ‘She was a professor here for a while. Been here for almost hundreds of years before disappearing. She had a pupil named Micah, When a charm failed  Shadow weaver got stuck between heaven and hell. I am unsure about micah.’ (Due to not being able to speak Rogelio uses sign language)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..So, Do you think Micah got sucked in also?” Lonnie asked Kyle, leaning a bit on Bow, ‘I have no clue but I highly doubt it. Maybe one of you should use dark magic to see through the binds of heaven and hell? Of course it’ll be risky but maybe if you try hard enough you’ll be okay.’ Lonnie nods brushing her hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll have to go to Kyle's dorm, he has some dark magic spell books since y’know..he used to practice it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Last time I let you and Lonnie in my dorm you broke my damn light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looked to the side awkwardly, “Uhh- That was a long time ago but please kyle this is important if we don’t do this we could be missing something very important.” Kyle sighed, “Fine. But you two CANNOT touch anything.” He pouted a little, Bow laughing softly wrapping an arm around Kyle- “Relax it's okay.” glimmer sighed standing up from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, rogelio. For helping us..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogelio nodded with a smile getting up and heading in the rows of bookshelves. Glimmer looked up at Bow, intertwining hands with Catra. “Guess we know what we gotta do.” She smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow nods, still keeping his arms around Kyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They definitely knew how dangerous this was but was it going to be worth the risk?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the middle of the night, Bow snuck out to the dorms with Glimmer and Kyle. Sighing softly as they reached bow’s dads house looking over at the two- “Listen my dads are..a little strange but they mean no harm! They are just...y’know-” He mumbled knocking on the door as two men opened the door looking very surprised, “Bow? Why are you here?” George asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow sighed, “Me and my friends need your help.” he looked down- “It's something VERY serious dad please..let us in?” Kyle nods stepping in front of Bow- “Before you say no please listen,,” he held bow’s hand sighing- “We are in most likely danger if we don’t do this now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George and Lance exchanging glances nodding slowly and letting the boys in, Bow flushed red when he finally noticed kyle holding his hand with a squeak- Glimmer sighed looking through bow’s dad’s books looking over at them- “Do you have any y’know,, advanced spell books? I know you are both vampires but I heard you practiced magic and Kyle got rid of his books so..” Kyle laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing a few dark magic books. “You sure I can trust you kids with this? It feels awfully dangerous to even do this.” Glimmer nods “don’t worry we can DEFINITELY do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord almighty was glimmer wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle and Bow were pacing around Bow having some tears building as he grabbed Kyle’s shoulders, “Kyle is she gonna be okay?? Is my best friend gonna be okay? I knew this was a bad idea.” Bow started pacing and mumbling kyle putting a hand on his shoulder, “Bow relax it’s gonna be okay relax…” he sighed hugging the male tightly he had started crying softly clearly worried for glimmer who got injured as the spell failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George left the room sighing softly, “She’s fine..injured but alive and breathing. She’ll be fine but Glimmer would need to stay here for a bit to heal,, i don’t trust her out there in the school since she could end up getting more hurt.” Bow sighed softly- “Can we stay with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stepped out also Lance shaking his head- “no bow, we cannot let you stay here without etheria academy getting suspicious of that we're just not sending you to school.” Kyle held his hand going to speak up as George shook his head. “You defending him isn’t gonna convince us anymore to have him stay. However, you two can go visit if you’d like..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle sighed nodding, Bow looking down at the floor with a small- </span>
  <em>
    <span>“alright”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Till glimmer got better the mystery was on pause.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Heart's True Confession.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>honestly this is more of a filler chapter while Glimmer is slowly healing i hope you enjoy the now bfs y'all they've been gay and pining for awhile :"")</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Bow was sitting in his bedroom alone still very overwhelmed about glimmer and what happened . Kyle however still came and visited him reassuring it was all gonna be okay. Kyle one day came into Bow's bedroom unexpectedly, Bow forgot it was even Valentine's day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey..” kyle was obviously flustered as fuck, closing the door lightly , he was hiding something behind his back Bow tilting his head- “Hm? Oh hey dude..you okay? You're hiding something and seem..well- flustered.” Bow raised an eyebrow standing up with a stretch and huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um.” Kyle gave him a box of chocolates looking to the side, “H-Happy valentines day Bow..i used my magic to make you this box of chocolates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kyle this is very considerate but..I’m a vampire all i can eat and drink is blood. I can’t eat normal human food.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle immediately got embarrassed, smiling awkwardly to himself,, “Ohhhh yeah. I completely forgot..is this the part i bury myself alive or-?” he looked down with a small huff throwing the box of chocolates to the side. “Sorry bow..this is just.. REALLY awkward.” Bow smiled a bit to tease around held up Kyle’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe there is something you can do. If I can just have a little taste of your blood?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take my blood, I don't care.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow tilts his head to the side letting go of his chin, “Wait what?” He questioned slightly flustered. Kyle shrugged, “you heard me..your thirsty right? Drink my blood, I really don’t care to be honest.” He laughed softly to himself holding Bow’s hand gently. Bow sighed softly, “but i don’t wanna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow if i can handle getting shoved into a locker in middle school and getting punched in the face i’m sure i can survive this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow sighed, “I guess i have been a little thirsty and sick of the cafeteria lizard blood.” he looked down at the floor Kyle pulling down his sweater to reveal his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow smiled slightly, “thanks..i’ll find a way to repay you somehow.” Bow lightly nibbled on his neck before sinking his teeth in the boy flinched a little, Bow held him gently drinking his blood seeing Kyle get flustered with a soft noise escaping his lips pulling away Bow licked his lips; “you sure it didn’t hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kyle nods, “I promise it didn’t no need to worry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That rainy  night, Bow tried to sneak out to well- Find a way to contact the underworld even though he wasn’t magical he could still try and accomplish the spell.  Kyle found out going out in the rain in just his t-shirt grabbing Bow’s arm. “Bow wait! Please..don’t do something stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow pulled his arm away glancing down, “Well what else am i supposed to do? Glimmer got hurt because of it..I don’t wanna see you hurt either its best if I do it..so you can be safe. Please just let me do this..for you and glimmer i care about you guys so much..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle crossed his arms, “risking your life out there just for us is so stupid! Don’t get us wrong we care about you too but..You doing this all for nothing just to almost die is ridiculous!” He sighed pulling bow towards to face him;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bow, what would it take to convince you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,, How about,, uh- A..A kiss?” Kyle’s whole face grew red nodding- “well in that case..” He pulled Bow down a bit slowly but surely pressing his lips against his, the other male being very surprised as Kyle pulled away smiling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that.. Convincing enough for you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-” Before bow could even speak up again Kyle dove back in the kiss not even caring if they got soaking wet out in the rain, Bow putting his hands on Kyle’s hips gently. Soon enough they both pulled away breathless, Bow mumbling to himself with a soft grin. “Holy shit.” Kyle giggled to himself, smiling up at Bow, “Right?” he blushed red soon they just both headed inside intertwining hands together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End Of Etheria Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the near end! im sorry that its bad and shorrt qwq, more to come of this au soon !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Glimmer was finally better. Bow, Kyle and Catra were hugging her tightly sniffling softly as Bow started crying- “Glimmerrrrrr i was so worried.” He sobbed Kyle patting his back gently with a sigh. Glimmer looked up crossing her arms- “I had a dream last night...of the binds of hell and heaven. I talked to Shadow Weaver who said...my mom is dead, and my dad is still out there. ” She sighed brushing her hair back. Bow looked down- As glimmer continued, “He’s in the school’s magic mirror! Principle prime trapped him there! We need to get him out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle nods, sighing softly, “I know the spell for that, don't worry..” he cracked his knuckles Bow holding his hands gently- “But what about you? Are you gonna be okay? What if you use up too much magic? You said if too much magic is used it can drain you…” Kyle shook his head with a smile, “I’ll be fine..” He kissed bow softly as he huffed. Glimmer smirking a little, “Sooooo~ You and Kyle huh?”Catra giggled, Bow getting flustered. “W-Well yeah..we just started dating i guess so-” he mumbled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned, “So you mean you and blondie weren't dating before? You two certainly acted like a couple..” she teased the blonde boy hugging Bow’s arm with a pout huffing softly. “You guys are such a tease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, we ready to kick ass?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of the group nods starting to get up and get ready for the true ending to the mystery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The academy of Etheria was in flames, Bow carrying Kyle bridal style who ended up passing out due to drain of power they defeated Horde Prime leaving him in the flames after trapping Glimmer’s dad and lying to all the students thankfully the students got out running out to safety. Glimmer and Catra were helping Micah stand up who muttered, “Good riddance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pain was finally over. The mystery was finally done. No more pain or suffering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the night leaving Etheria Academy to burn soon enough finding a good place to stay it was an open little cabin with three rooms, Bow setting down Kyle on the bed brushing his hair back gently kissing his forehead mumbling, “get well soon kyle..” meanwhile Catra made Micah rest leaving him in the bedroom to rest as she dipped Glimmer kissing her softly, Glimmer laughed softly holding Catra’s face gently- “ i love you kitty cat.” she teased, The curly haired female softly smiling, “I love you too Sparkles.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ah shit, sappy ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning came by, Kyle sitting up as he looked on the bandages of his arm confused. He didn’t remember anything from last night rubbing his eyes. He brushed his blonde messy hair back looking up immediately when the door opened to reveal Lonnie somewhat beat up with her sleeve burned off his eyes widened a bit. “Lonnie oh my god what happened!” He got worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lonnie shook her head sitting next to Kyle on the bed, “you don’t remember last night? We burnt down Etheria Academy..we got everyone else out don’t worry but Principle Prime had to die..he was a liar and hurt a lot of people killing one student named Mara apparently.” she sighed Kyle pointing at his own arm confused. “Oh..you got scars from the spell to free micah almost backfiring so we bandaged it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..Where’s Bow?” Kyle asked slowly standing up, “He’s outside right now..I don’t know if he needs space right now but you can go look if you want.”  He nodded going outside as Lonnie grabbed some soup for Micah who was still resting from some minor pain. Kyle went outside to the porch closing the door quietly behind him with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bow..” he muttered, Bow turning towards him, “oh, hey..you're all better.” he gently put a hand on Kyle’s cheek, the boy smiling softly nodding. “Our mystery is finally over..we can finally live our own peaceful life together..” Bow murmured kissing Kyle softly pulling away somewhat breathless, Kyle noticed bow’s hand had burn marks on it along with his face getting worried. “Bow why didn't you treat these? They look kinda bad..do they hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow shook his head, “No no..” he lightly brushed his thumb over the bitemark of where Bow had bit Kyle sighing softly- “it's still there..does it hurt?” Kyle shook his head , “No no it’s fine..i’m glad you're okay.” Catra and Glimmer also went outside , Glimmer brushing her hair back as she sat on the porch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...what do we do now? Etheria Academy is gone for good, everyone is back home..” She sighed, “What now?” She looked up as Kyle and Bow intertwined hands with each other Bow smiling softly as he said, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can start our own life here.. That is till we get enough money to possibly find a better place but for now..this is our home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled with a nod, Kyle leaning on Bow as Catra and Glimmer playfully chased around each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It sure is a good life huh bow?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It really is, kyle..it really is.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>